


Dania Sakura

by hanaryz



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaryz/pseuds/hanaryz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mereka tiba di dunia baru dan mengejutkan bila bulu ingatan sakura hadir pada yang tak terjangka</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Di kejauhan satu kuasa yang sangat kuat menghentam tanah dan kelihatan 4 orang yang berpakaian mereka agak kehairanan dengan dunia yang baru ini

"Tempat baru" Mokona melompat dan duduk di atas kepala Kurogane

"Hey ban putih,ada bulu pelepah ke di sini,atau kau saja bawa kami ke tempat lain..."Kurogane mengejek

"Mokona dapat rasakan tapi ianya lemah" Serentak itu mereka terdengar kekecohan..kelihatan seorang lelaki berlari melintasi mereka lalu dikejar seorang wanita berambut panjang,wanita itu terus melompat lalu menumbuk dan menyiku lelaki itu tepat di matanya,lalu lelaki itu rebah di hadapan pengembara itu

"Boleh tahan juga dia nie"Fai tersenyum lalu mendekati wanita itu,namun dia juga menerima nasib yang sama dengan lelaki itu..

"Maafkan saya,saya ingatkan kamu kawan pencuri itu tadi"wanita itu meminta maaf

"Tidak mengapa,saya dah biasa kena macam tu "Fai tersenyum

"Rasanya kamu bukan dari kawasan ini kan?"

"Ya,kami Fai,budak lelaki ini syaoran,gadis ini Sakura dan yang hitam ini keropok"

" Nama aku Kurogane la ahli sihir tak guna.."

"Saya Dania rahman,urm maaflah saya ada penerbangan kejap lagi .Mungkin kita akan berjumpa lagi nanti"Dania berlalu

"Mokona dapat rasakan kuasa yang kuat dari Dania tadi"

"Nampaknya kita perlulah menyiasat tentang Dania ini...


	2. pertembungan dengan cik zie

"Dnest aviation?"Fai, Syaoran dan Kurogane terlopong..Yuuko tersenyum

"Kalau kamu mahukan bulu pelepah itu,kamu semua harus bekerja di Dnest aviation,malah saya telah menghantar resume kamu pada Cik Zie iaitu pengurus perjawatan di Dnest aviation"

"Ish,perempuan sihir tu tahu ke apa yang dia buat nie.."

(Keesokanya)

Setelah menukar pakaian kepada pakaian negara itu,mereka berempat telah menuju ke pejabat Dnest aviation yang terletak di wangsa maju…Namun setibanya mereka di sana…..

"Saya tak pernah jumpa FA yang cuai macam awak nie tahu,macam mana awak boleh hilang penumpang nie pernah dalam sejarah Dnest kami hilang penumpang"Marah satu suara pada Dania

"Maafkan saya cik Zie,saya akan lebih bertanggungjawab"

"Dah ,saya tak nak dengar apapun alasan awak sekarang pergi cari penumpang itu"Cik Zie mengarah lalu dia berpaling dan melihat keempat pengembara itu .

"Maaf,boleh kami berjumpa dengan Cik Zie?"Syaoran mewakili kumpulan itu

"Saya Cik Zie,pengurus perjawatan dnest aviation..Ada apa yang saya boleh bantu anda" Dia tersenyum manis melihat empat pengembara itu

"Kami datang kerana ingin mengisi kekosongan sebagai FA di syarikat penerbangan ini."Fai menjawab bagi pihak kumpulan itu

"Jadi kamulah yang telah diperkatakan oleh Datin Yuhana itu lah ya,boleh saya tahu siapa nama kamu?Cik Zie bertanya

"Saya Faris,gadis manis ini Shahira, jejaka ini,Kasyah dan yang hitam nie..Amira"

"Sebut nama aku betul-betul la tak Amir"ternyata Kurogane/Amir agak berang dengan Faris/Fai

"Sebelum ini pernah kamu berkerja di syarikat penerbangan lain?

"Saya dan Amir pernah berkerja sebagai FA di Tsubasa Airlines selama 2 tahun dan pernah menjadi instructor FA di syarikat itu"Kasyah tersenyum.

"Penah bertugas di kelas pertama?"Cik Zie melanjutkan pertanyaanya

"Saya pernah bertugas di kelas pertama selama 2 tahun"Shahira pula membalas

"Kalau macam tu,selamat datang ke Dnest aviation dan kamu semua akan mula bertugas esok.

(Setelah keluar)

"Jadi sekarang apa? Tanya Kasyah

"Kita harus bersiap sedia dengan apa jua kemungikinan yang berlaku selepas ini"Faris menjawab sambil tersenyum

Sedang mereka berbincang tiba-tiba Shahira terasa sesuatu..Dania muncul sambil tersenyum

"Kamu nie FA baru kan ,jadi harap dapat bertugas dengan baik,gembira bertemu kamu"Dania menghulur salam persahabatan

"Kami juga" Shahira menyambut salam itu


End file.
